


It’s time to bring this ship into the shore

by Anachronistically_Inclined



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Charlie and Jo ship it, Fluff, It's just stupid fluff, M/M, even though they don't say much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistically_Inclined/pseuds/Anachronistically_Inclined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been college roommates for the past few years. Charlie and Jo are tired of watching them pine, and decide to do something about it, with the help of a couple crappy 80s songs and a captive audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s time to bring this ship into the shore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (ever) and I know there’s not a lot of background info, but you guys know everyone involved ;) Constructive criticism would be appreciated

He should have never introduced Charlie to Jo.

He was trying to be nice. Dean had been at KU two years when Jo came here, and he figured it be easier for her if she knew some people before classes started. So after he helped lug all her crap into the dorm, they headed over to the dining hall, where he introduced her to his roommate Castiel, and his bestfriend Charlie. 

Maybe former bestfriend. 

Said “friend” was currently whispering in Jo’s ear, the two of them leaning against the jukebox of the Roadhouse. They kept glancing his way and giggling. That was never a good sign. And he was trapped behind the bar, with no way out, and no way to defend himself against whatever they were planning. 

At least it wasn’t busy. It was a Tuesday night, so besides Jo and Charlie, there was only a small group of buzzed college students in the corner playing pool. The bar was close enough to campus that it was never completely empty past nine. Charlie and Jo didn’t count (Jo wasn’t actually twenty-one yet, but it was her mom’s bar so she was always there). Dean liked Tuesdays because there was just enough traffic that he didn’t get bored, and it was half price burger night, which meant that Cas was seated at the far end of the bar, munching on his now cold fries and reading something for one of his classes. Dean smiled fondly, because only Cas would do homework at a bar. Dean didn’t even do his homework here, and he was here all the time. He was glad Cas stopped by though. Between work and starting to take upper level classes, he didn’t get to see him as much as he liked. Charlie liked to point out that he got pouty and snappish when Cas wasn’t around. He hadn’t outright told Charlie, but she seemed to know that he’d been harboring a crush on the guy since move-in day Freshman year. He kept insisting he’d get over it, was over it, but Charlie knew him better than that. Speaking of Charlie…

He dragged his eyes away from Cas to see Charlie and Jo very deliberately not looking at him. The record in the jukebox changed and when the first notes started to play he shook his head.  
“Really Jo, REO Speedwagon?”  
“Damn right, REO. Kevin Cronin sings from the heart.”  
“He sings from the hair. There's a difference.”  
“Oh like your music is so much better, Winchester. When was the last time you listened to something from this decade?” Charlie called out.  
Dean opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the drunken warbling that suddenly rang out from the corner  
  
“AND I CAN’T FIGHT THIS FEELING ANY MORE! I FORGOTTEN WHAT I STARTED FIGHTING FOR!”  
  
Dean turned to give Charlie and Jo a fresh glare, only to see them trying to sing along too: “It’s time to bring this ship into the shore!” followed by another fit of laughter. Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Cas, who was glaring at the girls almost as hard as he was. He smirked. At least Cas had his back. 

About an hour later, Dean was leaning on his elbows, teasing Cas about one of the girls in his class who always shameless flirted with him whenever she got the chance  
“She’s just being friendly, Dean. She doesn’t even know my real name”  
“She knows your name, Cas. She calls you Clarence cause it makes you flustered.” A slower song came on, and Dean paused trying to recognize it.  
“Why would she want to make me flustered?”  
“You’re cute when you’re flustered” Dean answered distractedly, glancing over at the jukebox. 

_I’m not in love, So don’t forget it. It’s just a silly phase I’m going through_

He was going to strangle Charlie. She seemed to sense it, because she and Jo were now hurriedly heading towards the door, taking the widest path possible to avoid walking by the bar. When they reached the door Charlie waved, and Jo blew him a kiss. He really wanted to flip her off, but Ellen had a way of popping up out of nowhere, and he really didn’t want to get smacked. 

“Can you believe those two?” He finally glanced back at Cas, who was gripping the edge of the bar and starring at him wide eyed. “Woah, you ok man?”  
Cas looked at his textbook. “Yes. Those two, um, can be very aggravating”  
Dean nodded. Cas was used to living with Dean and his music and could block it out pretty well when he was studying now, but the crap Jo picked must have thrown him off. 

Dean leaned onto the bar on his elbows. “I think Charlie and Jo deserve a little payback for the shitty music tonight, what do you say?”  
“Well their song choices did seem…deliberate”  
“What do you…”  
“Hey! Bartender,” one of the college kids slurred, “would you mind not flirting with your boyfriend for 30 seconds? Our cab is waiting outside.”  
Dean walked to the other end of the bar and grabbed the card out of the guys had. “NOT my boyfriend” he snapped. The girl next to him flinched. She whispered to the guy “That was kind of harsh. I think he hurt his feelings.” Dean looked up at her, then glanced at Cas. He was starring at his hands and frowning. Dean finished with them, then walked them out and locked the door behind them. He walked back towards Cas and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Listen man, you I didn’t mean it like that right?”  
“Mean what, like what?”  
“The whole ‘not my boyfriend’ thing. With that guy. I didn’t mean it in a bad way I just meant…” _Shit_ “Didn’t want him to think you were slummin it with me, you know?” He winked.  
“Slumming it with you.” Cas repeated.  
Dean slapped Cas on the shoulder and laughed as he walked over to the register to count it out. “Come on, everyone knows you’re too good for me.”  
He flinched. He needed to stop talking. He was getting a little too close to the truth. He _liked_ living with Cas, the last thing he needed was to make Cas uncomfortable.  
“You think I’m too good for you?”  
Ok, not the reaction he was expecting. “Well, yeah.”  
Cas sighed. “You’re very stubborn, Dean. And far too hard on yourself. Anyone would be lucky to have you, myself included.”  
Dean glanced up at him out of the corner of his eye. Cas was shoving his books into his bag like it was their fault Dean was being an ass. He rolled his eyes. Cas couldn’t have really meant it like that.  
“Nah, man, just realistic”  
Cas stopped, bag halfway onto his shoulder. “No, Dean. ‘Realistic’ (Dean could hear the air quotes, even with his back turned) would be seeing how hard you work at everything you do. ‘Realistic’ would be seeing what a wonderful brother you are to Sam, how protective you are of your family and friends. How selfless you are, putting literally everyone else’s happiness before your own. You deserve happiness too, you know”  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck, still avoiding Cas’ eyes. “Jeez, Cas, you sure know how to make a guy blush”  
“I just wish you could see yourself the way I do.”  
Dean finally looked up at that. There was so much weight behind that sentence, he couldn’t help himself. Cas was looking at him like he really believed all of those things about Dean. Like he really thought the world of Dean. Like he almost could…  
Dean swallowed.  
Cas finally broke eye contact and turned to grab his coat. He rubbed the collar of it absently, avoiding Dean’s eyes. “You’re the opposite of ‘slumming it’ Dean” he muttered. “I’d be honored to have you.”  
Dean shut the drawer and starred at it for a second. _Screw it_. He marched around the bar, and crowded into Cas’ space. Cas looked up at him, startled. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes flicked to Dean’s. Dean reached up to run his hand through Cas’ hair. “Do you mean that?”  
“Absolutely”  
“Ok” Dean leaned in. As soon as their lips met, Cas sucked in a breath and reached up and grabbed the hem to Dean’s shirt to pull him closer. _Man, I hope this isn’t a pity thing_ , Dean thought.  
Eventually Cas pulled back and leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that”  
Dean huffed a laugh. “Same here. Jo kept saying I should just go for it. Didn’t believe her though.”  
“Hmm, Charlie said the same thing to me. I should have listened” “  
Guess we’re just a couple of dumbasses, right?”  
“I prefer naïve. Less dumb. Less ass”  
Dean leaned back far enough to look Cas in the eye. “Guess that just leaves us a ‘couple’ then” He winked. Cas rolled his eyes. “Let’s go home”.

**Author's Note:**

> The last lines were totally stolen from a tumblr gif set I saw after episode 9x10 aired. The second song is “I’m not in Love” by 10CC. It is the biggest “I’m in denial about my feelings” song EVER, so of course it fits Dean and Destiel ;)


End file.
